Return of the Lost
by Robin0203
Summary: 2 close people to Jason die along time ago, or so he thought. What happens when he finds them


Disclaimer I do not own any of this

please vote on my poll on my profile and review the storie that you want me write 2nd chapters for if you're a fan of my stories. Also I take suggestions for stories!

Jason's POV

Roy wasn't the only person put on ice by Lex Luthor. The Outlaws and I are searching for more people that could have been put on ice for god knows how long. We break into one of Lex's hideouts, which is the 14th one we've searched so far. We break in and an alarm goes off, that's just fucking perfect. There's 10 guys lines up on the right side and 10 more on the left. We all begin firing our weapons, and more people come. After a few minutes they're all down, and no more are coming.

We make our way through the hallway and I break a locked door that was in our way. That's when I see some injustice league members, they all turn and look at us. The fuck, I guess this is the right one. Joker, Grodd, Count, Deathstroke, and Catwoman just stood they're talking to the league and Nightwing. Well, that's fucking fantastic.

"Well, I guess 14's our lucky number" I say, putting my guns away.

"Unlucky, I think is more precise " Vertigo says.

"In-lucky, more like it" Joker laughs, "I guess Daddy-bats just gonna get to watch you die this time, to bad he missed last time, but, hey, look on the bright side, I broke a Robin and Batsy in one go. Although he wasn't all that broken up about it, since, ya know I'm still here" he sighed.

"Nah it's cool, if B killed you, then, I wouldn't get the satisfaction of doing it myself" I say nonchalantly, "now, let's get this over with, unlike you people, I actually have a life".

"Oh, please, I took that away from you along time ago" Joker grins.

"Let's just get this over with" I sigh, "ladies first" I gesture towards all of them.

"You'll regret that" Joker says, "Grodd take care of them" Grodd charges at us, Roy shoots a net arrow that slows him down for a sec. I pull out my shot gun and shoot him in the chest, he drops like a stone.

"You should be flattered, I made that just for you" I say, "That all you got".

"My turn" Count says and a loud noise erupts from the thing on his head. Star surrounds herself and Roy in a bubble that protects them from the lung shattering sound.

"Nice try" I say shooting the machine breaking it, "my helmet protects me from your little toy".

Count, Catwoman, and Death Stroke charge at us, "Harper take count, Starfire, Catwoman, I got Deathstroke" we all charge.

Mid-charge I put my guns away and pull out a sword, "That's a rare katana" he says as we start swinging.

"Complimentary from Ra's al Ghul" I say, blocking his attack with my sword and pushing his sword away. It flies across the room, one down one to go.

Deathstroke cuts me across the chest, from one arm to the other. "You son of a bitch, my jacket!" I cut him back, giving him a similar cut.

"Whoops sorry, not sorry" he says.

He was distracted, big mistake, I stab him in the stomach, "better be". He drops then I look at Joker. I leave the dying Deathstroke, and sword in him, there.

"This is going to be fun" I say stepping closer.

"Indeed it will" he says "for me" he cackles.

"I really hate you, so, so much" I say when he pulls out a crowbar.

He gasps, "I'm hurt Jason, I guess the only fair thing to do is hurt you back" I freeze, he laughs, "You died it wasn't that hard to find out who also died on that day, in Gotham. Then, I just connected the dots, wasn't hard to find out who the big man is. Although I had to admit I never expected the Big, Bad, Bat to be none other than B-" I shot him in the head.

"I give him a week till he comes back" Roy said walking up behind me.

"Let's just complete the mission" I say and walkover to another door. I open it and there lied to capsules holding two people I never thought I'd see again. I turn around and push Roy out before he sees who they are.

"Harper go back to the jet, Star go with him" I say.

"What?! Why!" I block his way so he can't go in.

"Because I said so" I snap back.

"What's in there that you don't want us to see" he says.

"It's not what I don't want you guys to see, it's what I don't want you to see" Roy gaps.

"Why not, that's not fair" he tries to push past me but I won't let him.

"You will no doubt in my mind break down if you see what's in there" I say dumbfounded.

"No I won't" he says.

"Yes you will" I reply.

"There is nothing that could possibly be in there that'll make me break down" he crosses his arms.

"Oh yeah" he nods, "ok go right ahead" I move toward the screen were the leagues just watching silently. I raise 3 fingers and counted down in my head when I finished, Roy screamed 'no'.

He runs and embraces me, I pry him off and give him to Kory. I watch them leave then take off my helmet, "Arrow and Supe get your asses down here you'll want to see this".

A few seconds later Clark and Arrow are walking into the room, "What do you want, Hood" Clark glares, I take a deep breath and point to the door.

They nod and enter a few seconds later I hear Arrow scream, and the capsules open. I look at Bats and Nightwing, I bow my head, cupping my face with my hands, and shake my head.

"Thank you, Hood" Clark says suddenly next to me, I look up, and nod.

"We were best friends, you guys are there fathers, you guys deserve to know, of course" I say. Arrow walks out carrying Connor and I smile. Roy runs in and hugs Ollie. Clark zooms in to the room and comes back carrying Chris, my smile gets bigger.

"I remember when you guys use to do that all the time whenever we fell asleep, hanging out. We'd be carried back to bed or the car" I look at Bats, then Supes, Chris, Ollie, Roy, Connor, then Joker.

"I guess today wasn't so bad, Jokers dead, for now, you guys got the boys back, and Roy and Ollie are probably good since they got Conner back" I stare at Chris for a bit, then sigh "Keep me updated, Kori and I are gonna head back" he nods.

I turn to Roy, "Harper you comin or goin home with your pops" I hear Ollie and Roy laugh.

"I'm not that old, Jason" I scoff, "Last time I checked, I'm younger than Bats, so don't even" after a second he says, "he's glaring isn't he" I laugh.

"Oh yeah" I say.

"I'll go home with them" Roy says, I nod. Then I hear a groan, I turn and see Selina waking up.

"Hey, Jason, you heading back to Gotham" I nod.

"Need a ride" I ask, were close, she nods.

"Thanks" she says standing up, and walking towards the computer and leans her head on my shoulder, "Hi Batman, Nightwing"

"Catwoman" they say at the same time.

"So ya miss me" she says, Bruce facepalms, I laugh.

"Ok, let's go" I say, "bye".

She blows B a kiss and waves, then walks away "bye-bye".

She spanks me and runs, "this is going to be a long way back" I groan.

"Catch me if you can, Birdie" Selina yells running away.

"Good luck, Jay. You're going home with two of the most beautiful woman we know, don't screw up" Roy laughs.

"I'm dating one of them, and the others taken by B" I say, "see ya guys around, and keep me updated" I grabbed my helmet and ran after her.


End file.
